This invention relates to an apparatus for welding a vehicle body chiefly for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle.
In a previously known apparatus of this kind, a workpiece comprising plural members for constituting a vehicle body or frame of the two-wheeled vehicle is set on a jig carrier, the jig carrier is advanced to a particular position for certain points on the frame to be welded by welding robots or the like. In this case, it has been usual with this type of apparatus that the workpiece moves through multiple stages and has different points welded at each advanced position thereof. Accordingly, certain inconveniences result in that the apparatus necessarily is long in length as a whole and is liable to occupy a large installation floor space. Further, it requires a large number of welding robots at each step and is liable to be complicated in construction and high in price.